digimon digital monsters
by gatopata
Summary: me and my friends are suddenly transported to the digital world.
1. chapter 1 kyubimon vs dark lucemon

Paste your document here... 


	2. Chapter 2: taomon vs dark nanimon!

my whole life had changed when i entered the digital world and met my two digimon partners; renamon and guilmon. so lets begin our story at my house.

morning! i had told viximon and gigimon. morning! they had both replied back. are you two ready to go get james, gaomon, and adrian and head to the digital world? i had asked viximon and gigimon. sure, lets go! they had both replied back.

meanwhile, in james and gaomons room. hey james, gaomon, adrian are you guys ready to head to the digital world? i had asked the three. sure,lets go! they had replied back. digiport open! we had all yelled.

meanwhile, at the town of digicourage. hey guys! i had yelled to the others. so whats the news on the dark digimon? i had asked tai. a new dark digimon called dark lucemon was created this morning! tai had replied back. then, lets go defeat this dark lucemon? i had suggested to the others.

meanwhile, outside the town of digicourage. are you ready? i had asked renamon and guilmon. ready as ever chris! they had both replied back. digivolution! i had yelled.

renamon digivolve to... kyubimon. guilmon digivolve to... growlmon. terriermon digivolve to... gargomon. kalyomon digivolve to... decker kalyomon. impmon digivolve to... beezlemon.

agumon digivolve to... greymon. gomamon digivolve to... ikkakumon. gabumon digivolve to... garurumon. tentamon digivolve to... kabutarimon. patamon digivolve to... angemon. gatomon digivolve to.. angewomon. palmon digivolve to... togemon. biyomon digivolve to... birdramon.

veemon digivolve to... xveemon. armadillomon digivolve to... ankylomon. hawkmon digivolve to... aquillamon. wormmon digivolve to... stingmon.

white patamon digivolve to... churubimon. balancemon digivolve to... geo balancemon. romnimon digivolve to... geo romnimon. candlemon digivolve to... geo candlemon. wizardmon digivolve to... geo wizardmon. scorcerymon digivolve to... geo scorcerymon.

musyamon digivolve to... geo musyamon. unimon digivolve to... geo unimon. centarumon digivolve to... geo centarumon. kimeramon digivolve to... geo kimeramon. swanmon digivolve to... geo swanmon.

allomon digivolve to... geo allomon. daemon digivolve to... geo daemon. diaboromon digivolve to... chaos diaboromon. aegisdramon digivolve to... chaos aegisdramon. alphamon digivolve to... geo alphamon. khaosmon digivolve to... geo khaosmon. khaosdramon digivolve to... geo khaosdramon. gazimon digivolve to... chaos gazimon.

gaomon digivolve to... gaogamon. omnimon digivolve to... geo omnimon. meramon digivolve to... chaos meramon. gearmon digivolve to... chaos gearmon. marinedevimon digivolve to... chaos marinedevimon. tyrannomon digivolve to... chaos tyrannomon. lets do this guys! i had yelled to the others.

fox tail inferno! kyubimon had yelled. pyro blaster! growlmon had yelled. gargo laser! gargomon had yelled. decker matrix claw! decker kalyomon had yelled. dark blast! beezlemon had yelled.

great horns attack! greymon had yelled. heat top! ikkakumon had yelled. howling blaster! garurumon had yelled. beetle horn attack! kabutarimon had yelled. angel rod! angemon had yelled. celestial arrow! angewomon had yelled. light speed jabbing! togemon had yelled. meteor wing! birdramon had yelled.

xv- laser! xveemon had yelled. tail hammer! ankylomon had yelled. aqua blast rings! aquillamon had yelled. stinging needles! stingmon had yelled.

heaven's judgement! churubimon had yelled. geo balance claw! geo balancemon had yelled. geo romni claw! geo romnimon had yelled. geo flame bomber! geo candlemon had yelled. geo thunder blaster! geo wizardmon had yelled. geo time freeze! geo scorcerymon had yelled.

geo ninja blade! geo musyamon had yelled. geo horn blaster! geo unimon had yelled. geo jet gallop! geo centarumon had yelled. geo scissor claw! geo kimeramon had yelled. geo talon attack! geo swanmon had yelled.

geo dragon fire! geo allomon had yelled. geo wizard's staff! geo daemon had yelled. chaos diaboro claw! chaos diaboromon had yelled. chaos age claw! chaos aegisdramon had yelled. geo alpha claw! geo alphamon had yelled. geo khaos claw! geo khaosmon had yelled. geo infinity claw! geo khaosdramon had yelled. chaos poison cloud! chaos gazimon had yelled.

dash double claw! gaogamon had yelled. geo omni sword! geo omnimon had yelled. chaos fire ball! chaos meramon had yelled. chaos gear cannon! chaos gearmon had yelled. chaos evil wind! chaos marinedevimon had yelled. chaos tyranno claw! chaos tyrannomon had yelled.

yeah, you did it! i had told my digimon and the others. hey james, gaomon, adrian are you guys ready to head home? i had asked the three. sure, lets go! they had replied back. see you guys later! i had yelled to the others.


End file.
